My Reason
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: 10 years later after they all graduated from High School and Azashiro owns his own Entertainment company and seeks an assistant. Rouji tells him she still has feelings for him, and he does not understand. His relationship with his current girlfriend, Semira will change as Azashiro might not ever know the reason why Rouji had rejected him all those years ago!


His company was becoming popular and every year people wanted to join his company to become famous. The entertainment company called Aka Seikyou had quite many stars in training, and some have debuted quite quickly. Other bands that were going to be dropped from their company moved to this one and now, the manager of it all needed an assistant. He couldn't at all keep up with the work and needed help.  
Walking past by, Rouji saw a flyer for an assistant needed for that entertainment company, it would be good. She was smart and well organized; she felt perfectly suited. Looking at the requirements, it had;

Need to speak and write well in English and Japanese

Well Organized

Good Information seeking

Thinking about those three points, she was good in them all. So she could try and interview herself, at least it was going to happen in two days from now, so she had time to prepare herself.  
When the day came, she dressed properly and entered the building and headed to where it was taken place, there was signs up so she did not need to ask. She had saw there was quite a few men and women wanting this job like her, so she felt she wouldn't have a chance.

When the next person left it was her turn, standing up she approached the door slowly and opened it. Opening it, she stopped and saw who it was. With a frown, she closed it and turned back towards him.  
"Oh, it's you." His midnight blue eyes started at her when she made the statement. She wanted this as well, go figured.

"I should just leave." She sighed, turning to leave but he stood up.  
"I give everyone a chance, even if it's someone like you." His tone of voice was so monotone, but at the same time he felt butterflies in his stomach. With a sigh, Rouji turned around to go back and sit down in front of his desk.

"So how are things since High School?" She asked him, his expression didn't change.  
"Well as you know, I started this company and its going well-"  
"If it's going well then why need an assistant?" Rouji folded her arms, waiting for his answer.

"…I can't seem to keep up and I've gotten busy since other bands want to join in my company. Besides, I couldn't have done it all without Semira." He smiled, mentioning this woman's name.  
"Who's she?" Trying not to sound angry or even jealous.  
"Ah, she's my girlfriend. We've been together for five years; I met her when I entered University."

Rouji stood up and decided to leave, but he decided to speak up again.  
"Wait, I'll give you the job!" Raising an eyebrow and still now facing him, she wondered what he was up to. Why would he so suddenly tell her this? She didn't say anything but turned around and folded her arms, waiting for his answer.

"I know you're a very organized person, and you got great grades in Japanese and English. You'd be perfect for being my assistant." She was still silent, and wondered what her response would be.  
"Alright, what time shall I start?" He smiled and responded.  
"Next week on Monday at 9." Turning heel again, she left and exit the room telling the others to leave because she got the job on the spot. Everyone seemed rather sad.  
Weekend came and she was browsing for food to cook, then she spotted him with a brown haired girl, with a long plait by the side, part of the other side of her hair was streaked and she had red lipstick and eye shadow, wearing such girly clothes.

"Aza-chyan, this looks so cute! I want to wear it!" Rouji rolled her eyes in utter disgust. His head turned and spotted her, heading over towards the female he didn't want to smile too much, even if he was with her.  
"Semira, this is the girl I told you whom I hired." The woman beside him sneered and scanned her whole body. Then commented to her in a rude tone, "you look like you got breast implants because you weren't satisfied with your unattractive body, and that face looks like you got a face lift, and you're kinda pale."

Rouji hated what she said and punched her in the face and left. He sighed and turned to his girlfriend.  
"That wasn't very nice Semira, all of her is natural. She doesn't like having darker skin either; she's not much of a very outdoor person." He remained silent for a while before she gave a pout.

Monday came and she entered the door to his office. He didn't seem happy at all, he frowned then spoke.  
"Why did you hit her?"  
"She had no right Azashiro. Saying false about me, I despise that." The male sighed and stood up, heading towards her he raised his voice slightly.  
"Were you jealous? I got over you after that day." Azashiro glared and wondered if his words hit her, but she could only scoff.

"Ha, I could tell. You stopped talking to me after that day, I rejected you." She smirked, "does that bother you?" He was silent for a short moment's of time.  
"Of course not, with how you acted seems like you're still in love with me." He smirked while her's disappeared, "what if I am?"

His eyes widened, he didn't know why she would? She moved on like he did, right?  
"Why would you? You rejected me." Her feet moved and walked right 360 degrees around him.  
"Why wouldn't I be? After all…" Rouji stopped in front of him and her hand slowly reached out to gently touch his face. Her thumb slowly rubbed his cheek and she could only smile at him.

"…your skin is perfect, its smooth and your brilliant red hair is very unique." Her hand moved towards his hair and played with it for a while, afterwards it had shifted towards the side of his waist.  
"You have dreamy eyes that anyone would want to stare at all day and night, and your masculine body is something that girls would love to stare and touch." She let go and walked behind him, her arms wrapped around him with her chest pressed up against his back.

Her right hand lifted up and touched his face, and her lips had met his. Azashiro's eyes widened, and wondered why she was doing such a thing. Upon release she smirked, and whispered seductively.  
"And those succulent lips of yours. Who could get enough?" Her movement was back to in front of him, and she could see his face was flushed.

"B-But…why would you still have feelings for me? When you told me you didn't see me in that way?" He was acting shy, it was cute.  
"I have my reasons." She didn't want to say anymore afterwards.  
"Alright, I won't force you to tell me now. But soon enough you'll have to tell me, I know it." Rouji did not reply and departed to leave Azashiro do the work he needed to.


End file.
